Lost causes
by cherilie
Summary: When the lives of two individuals tangle, and change. AU Fai/Kurogane


Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site. After reading so many I finally decided its time I should contribute something :). Its an AU fic which is set in Japan so that Fai could keep the nicknames for Kurogane. I'm planning it to turn angsty later so look forward to that! (I think...)

Also Kurogane is 18, Fai is 17. They are in the same grade. Syaoran and Sakura in this fic will be 16 and they are in the grade below Fai and Kurogane.

Warnings for this chapter: swearing, mature themes.

Enjoy! (well, try too at least.)

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-

"Shut the fuck up you useless piece of shit!" I growled slamming my fist on the top of the offending alarm. Looking at the time, the blinking red lights read 6:30am. Why the fuck was it set so early? My reaction was particularly violent today, even for me. Rubbing my eyes tiredly I finally noticed the warm, stirring body cuddled next to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, trying to shove her away, rudely waking her up. I realised then that I indeed knew who she was...or at least what we did last night. What was her name again? Well it didn't matter anyway, it was fine what we did and all but why was she STILL in his bed? It was morning already for fucks sake, if he wasn't as smashed as he was last night he definately would have made her leave as soon as they finished. Getting rid of women in the morning was a fucking pain since they all thought that he loved them or something just because they had sex. Men were a little better.

Her gray eyes fluttered open before she made a small noise of protest and smiled in a manner which might or might not have been an attempt to be seductive.

"Aww babe, don't be like that..." she purred placing a hand on my chest which I instantly plucked off. Her pretty lips curved down into a frown.

"Hmmm so your that type huh? Well maybe you need some reminding of what happened last night to get you in-"

"Look woman, I know perfectly well what happened last night and you know as well as I do that it was nothing more than a fuck so I advise you to get out now!" I got off the bed to retrieve her clothes which were strewn around the floor and shoved it into her arms.

"B-but, but you said-"

"You don't get it do you? I was drunk and you just happened to be the nearest decent looking thing around. Understand? Get out!" I practically yelled losing my patience, which I didn't have much of in the first place. She looked so shocked that it was actually quite funny, her eyes started tearing which was all I saw before she ran out of the bedroom and out the door which must have been unlocked for her to so quickly make her escape. Must of forgotten to lock it.

Suddenly I remembered what day it was today. I groaned.

Today was the first day of school, as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Its open, come in!" I called, knowing who was at the door. Hearing the door open, I headed over to the living room. I was right, it was Tomoyo. My relationship with her is complicated, but long story short I owe alot to her and shes one of the very few people I actually give a shit about.

"Hello Kurogane." she said smiling as she gracefully stepped into the room. Her elegant and expensive clothes stood a severe contrast with her surroundings. Although my apartment was spacious and had luxurious facilities, I have to admit, the state of it was pretty terrible. Of course I couldn't be blamed for that though, I'm a man and men didn't not clean houses.

"Did you come to tell me about school? Cause if you did then you shouldn't have bothered, I just remembered about it."

"Well yes, I did come about that." she laughed, "Not just to remind you though, I have to make sure you get there safely. You probably don't even know where it is. Also your house is atrocious, maybe I should get you a maid or something...Oh, I was a distressed looking young woman coming out of your house. I hope it wasn't what I think it is" she said sternly waving a finger at me.

"I can look after myself!" I replied, irritated, "and don't mind her."

Tomoyo sighed, a frown taking over her delicate features. "Well, I suppose you haven't changed much. Caring about someone won't hurt you Kurogane." Her tone turned serious as she said this.

"What the fuck was that?"

She started laughing again, switching back to her regular self. "You'll understand someday." she teased. "But go get ready, you don't want to be late on your first day! Judging by your appearance, you probably just rolled out of bed."

Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was only in his boxers.

Flushing slightly, I hurried back to my room, picked out some clothes; a black t-shirt, black jacket and some jeans before heading to the shower.

* * *

"Fai-san"

_Who is that?_

"Fai-san"

_Hyuu. I'm tired and I want to sleep...my head hurts._

"Fai-san!"

I reluctantly sat up groaning and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, willing the throbbing pain in head to go away. I looked around taking in the familiar setting of my home and found myself looking straight at the young man the brown hairs and eyes, the owner of the voice. I pouted a little for show. I noticed that I was sprawled on the bed which I don't remember getting into with a blanket over me, I thanked the gods I had Syaoran-kun. If it weren't for him I'd awake up in some strangers bathtub with a hangover instead of tucked in my own bed with one. Well, it didn't change the fact that I still felt like shit right now. I praised myself at my wise decision of giving Syaoran-kun my spare key. Images of alcohol, drugs, sex, screaming flashed through my head. Cringing a little at my hysterical rampage the night before, I tried my best to hide any negative emotions.

"Nehh Syaoran-kun you disturbed my dream. It was such a good dream too! It was about a cute big, black puppy who-"

"Ok, ok Fai-san. Now why don't you go take a shower? I'll go make us some breakfast since I haven't had any either. School starts today, lets not be late" he said patting my back.

"Thank you." I said smiling. Not that there was ever a moment when I didn't smile. Then I pouted again, thinking about school. School is just not very much fun.

"Its the least I can do." he replied seriously. Hah. He was so cute and serious all the time! "Um, about last night-"

"I wasn't in my right mind, you know that. Don't keep it in your mind Syaoran-kun." I responded smoothly, my smile never once faltering. Although, I trusted him completely, I didn't ever want to burden someone as kind-hearted as him. I don't deserve it.

Plucking a few choice items out of my wardrobe I took a shower to freshen up and prepare for the day.

* * *

"So Kurogane, how are you liking it here?" Tomoyo asked.

We were walking to Shura High which was apparently the jail disguising as 'school' I was going to be kept in for my remaining year. It was the only local high school in the area as most kids didn't bother going. I left school when I was 14 but with Tomoyos connections she managed to get me in. She was the single daughter of a wealthy politician. As we were walking on the streets passerbys and street rats alike turn to look at us. I wasn't surprised, its not everyday you see a over 6ft man with red eyes walking casually with a sophisticated-looking young woman whose obvious status and poise stood out like a beam of sun amongst the clouds. Needless to say, the district they were in wasn't a very good one. Everywhere you looked there were children mingling with stray cats and dogs digging in the trashcans, homeless families holding out broken pieces of china to collect money and people who should be in school terrorizing the general public.

"Its better." I replied. She nodded understanding. Although she was annoying and talked to much, she knew when to stop asking questions which I appreciated.

"Soo Kuro-chan, are you nervous about your first day? If anyone bullies you be sure to call me and I'll be over right away to help you!"

"What the fuck? As if I'd be nervous about anything! Noone would dare fuck with me!"

Thankfully, the school came in sight and stopped Tomoyo from replying. As we entered it, it was obvious how this school functioned. Not that should have expected anything else. All the buildings were over-graffiti ed with profanities, nude drawings, gang names and the like. A couple to the left of him were heavily making out under some tree and a group of males his age were smoking behind what he suspected to be a toilet block. He watched with some amusement as a teacher approached him only to have smoke blown in his face and them walk off laughing. What a useless motherfucker. Tomoyo was strangely unperturbed by all this.

"Hrmmm...in the letter it said to go to the office. I dont know where that is..." she said sullenly," Oh maybe one of the students here can help!" she then exclaimed instantly brightening.

I snorted. "Them? I doubt it, you'd be lucky if they didn't try to-" too late shes already approaching someone. Sighing I turned to watch, in case shes in danger or something. My eyes widened a bit as she made to stop a blonde around my age.

_"Fuck, that guys hot."_I thought. And he was, wispy golden hair that fell gently around his face, eyes in a beautiful shade of blue, he was terribly thin and a good head shorter than me but it was his smile that threw me off. He wore a worn black leather jacket and a fitted white shirt underneath, his long, slim legs were encased in blue jeans. Fucking breathtaking, I knew in my mind that once I managed to get him into bed I would lose interest. Just like with all the others. Tomoyo made a good choice of who to ask for help because that guy looks absolutely harmless. I could break his arms and legs at once with my pinky.

"Hello, excuse me but could you point us to the direct of the office please?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Hi! Sure, its that way," he said smiling, pointing towards the right, "If you'd like, I could take you there!"

Ok the guy was nuts, who would be so courteous to complete strangers? He must be picked on all the time in a place like this. And his happiness got on his nerves, why the fuck was he so happy? But hey, the stupider someone is, the easier to get them in bed. Subconsciously he knew though, that there was more to him that he lets show through.

"Thank you! That would great, your so kind!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. "My name is Tomoyo, and this scary looking guy here is Kurogane who will be attending this lovely school. Nice to meet you!"

"Oi, your not my mum, don't go telling my name to random idiots. Speaking of which you can leave now, I'm not a fucking kid that needs someone to take them to school!" I retorted.

"Hyuu, Kuro-wan is mean! I'm not an idiot, my name is Fai!" the blonde _pouted._ What the fuck, no self-respecting male I knew did that. And what's a 'Hyuu?'. AND FUCK 'Kuro-wan?', HE"S GOING TO DIE!.

"That's right Kurogane, don't be mean! You two could be great friends." Tomoyo said, defending 'Fai' and completely ignoring my telling her to leave comment.

"DON'T JEOPARDISE MY NAME LIKE THAT STUPID IDIOT! ITS KUROGANE!" I bellowed.

"Right, so its Kuro-rin." he said smiling, which made me think he was dong it purposely to piss me off. Oh right, HE WAS.

Shura high was gong to be great, I just fucking know it.

* * *

END


End file.
